


All

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Top Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan's got an itch only Shane can scratch.





	All

“I thought you didn’t put out on a first date,” Shane said as he peeled Ryan’s jeans and boxers off his shaking legs.

“I usually don’t.”

“Then what’s this?”

Ryan smirked, his eyes fluttering closed when the cold air hit his achingly hard cock.

“What can I say? I’m curious if the body matches what’s in your pants. Plus we’ve been friends for years. Even if this is our first date - we’ve known each other long enough that I’m comfortable letting you fuck me on date one.”

Shane smirked. “Well ain’t that the best. Come here.” Their lips met again, warm and comfortable. The two worked on stripping each other out of their clothes as they did, and Ryan gave a small shout when he landed on the bed. His eyes widened visibly when he caught sight of Shane’s cock, bare and stiff, for the first time.

The size was most assuredly fitting; it curved to the left just a little, its own weight and gravity making it jut almost straight out in front of him. Deep red at the tip, veins ran down the light shaft, buried in a trimmed nest of dark pubic hair. The thickness alone made Ryan clench his hole in anticipation, his cock twitching on his belly and dribbling precome.

“Big enough?”

“We’ll find out when you put it in me,” Ryan said, wetting his lips. He tossed a bottle of lube down to Shane.

They shared a lazy kiss as Shane opened Ryan’s hole, starting with two fingers and working up. Their cocks bumped together as they kissed, and more than once Ryan had to stifle nervous giggles. Shane’s cock dwarfed his own decently sized member, adding to the anticipation. His own balls were already drawing tight to his body when Shane spread his three fingers.

“Put it in,” Ryan panted.

“You sure?”

“I can’t wait anymore, Shane — please.”

Shane obeyed, moving back and shifting them until Ryan’s thighs rested on his own, hole bared to him.

Ryan reached down, spreading himself open. “It’s okay to go hard — Just take it slow when you first start, okay?”

“Course, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Shane assured him, adding more lube to Ryan’s flexing hole.

“Do you need a condom?”

“No - I trust you’re clean.”

Shane nodded. He slicked his cock and lined it up, taking a deep breath. “Tell me if it hurts too much.”

“Don’t be so arrogant,” Ryan teased. Shane began to work his way in, smirking a little when Ryan cried out in surprise.

Ryan’s eyes rolled back when the wide tip of Shane’s cock pushed past his rim. His entire body screamed; even as relaxed as he was, Shane was testing his limits. Still his cock dribbled, twitching every time Shane worked a little more in. His mouth was open, little gasps and whimpers the only things able to slip free.

Shane was just as silent above him, and a quick peek through his eyelashes revealed a sight photo worthy. Shane’s brows were furrowed, sweat dampening his face. His chest was heaving, lips parted in a silent moan. His hand was wrapped tight around his cock, muscles in his forearm twitching as he pushed into Ryan’s resisting body.

“That’s it,” Ryan whispered, smiling when he caught Shane’s attention. “Slide that big cock in — Feels so good, Shane.”

With Ryan’s quiet coaxing, Shane worked another few inches in, both of them panting by the time Shane’s fist brushed Ryan’s ass.

Ryan made a small noise when Shane began to pull out, wrapping his legs around his hips.

“What’re you doing?”

“Fucking you,” Shane said, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“There’s plenty of lube - you can keep going. You don’t have to pull out.”

Shane frowned. “This is where — I hate bringing it up with my dick up your ass but — this is as far as I’ve ever been able to put it in anyone. They always say it’s too much after this.”

Ryan’s eyebrows shot up. “You’ve never had your whole cock inside someone?”

Shane shrugged sheepishly. Ryan smirked, wetting his lips. “Well my ass isn’t that fucking small. Keep going.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I—“

“Shane,” Ryan whined, he twisted his hips, working another inch of Shane’s cock into him.

“When I say I wanna be fucked, I mean as deep and hard as you can go. I’ll tell you if it’s too much, just trust me.”

Shane nodded. He shifted a little, releasing his cock to lay over Ryan. Their gazes met when he began to push in more. Ryan smiled when he realized Shane was searching his face for pain. He arched up, doing his best to help, and wrapped his arms around Shane’s back.

“Still good?” Shane murmured, nosing over his neck.

“So big,” Ryan admitted, gritting his teeth. His hand slid down to grip Shane’s ass, pushing him forward.

 

Shane’s snarl when he pushed the last inch past Ryan’s clenching rim was purely animal. Ryan wrapped his legs tight around Shane’s hips.

“Please—“ He panted, squeezing harder when Shane went to move back. “Don’t move, God Shane please don’t move.”

“Am I hurting you?” Shane worried.

“No, fuck—“ Ryan whimpered. “If you move an inch I’m gonna fucking come. It feels like your cock’s in my stomach.”

“It could be— Jesus Christ your ass is like a vise baby.”

Ryan grinned up at him. “Better fuck it loose then. Can’t have it hurting you,” he teased. Shane’s cock twitched inside him, dragging a moan from both.

“I gotta move.”

“Hard,” Ryan whispered. “Don’t take it easy on me. Doesn’t matter if I come, you can keep going.”

Shane twisted his hips before pulling back, slowing when Ryan shouted. Ryan shook his head, laughing breathlessly. “Your cock is splitting me in half, Shane — I’m gonna make noise. Please - just trust me. I’ll stop you if it’s too much. Please just _fuck me_.”

Shane laughed a little and nodded. He shoved back in, watching Ryan’s eyes roll back as he bucked.

Ryan could do little to stop his approaching orgasm. He screamed Shane’s name, raking his short nails down as back as Shane pounded into him, finally understanding he wasn’t going to break.

Come spilled between their stomachs from Ryan’s aching cock, getting spread more each time Shane slammed in. Ryan sobbed against his chest, his entire body beginning to ache, nerves on fire.

“Please—“ He rasped. “Fuck me Shane, please—“ He begged.

Shane pressed gentle kisses along his shoulder and neck despite the brutal thrusts of his hips.

“Like that, Ryan?” He murmured.

“I can’t—“ Ryan screamed when another orgasm was forced out of him, weak and almost painful, more come spilling between them. “I can’t stop coming— Fuck—“

“I know,” Shane said, his voice soothing. “Can feel every time. Your ass gets so tight it hurts. Let it out, Ry. Empty it all just from my cock.”

Ryan whimpered, his nails digging deeper into Shane’s back. His balls ached, overworked and oversensitive, but still Shane’s cock pushed him over the edge, forcing out orgasms that were all but dry at this point. His cock was still hard, just as sore as his balls. He spread his legs wider, arching his hips up.

“Only if you empty yours in my ass,” he panted. Shane’s face twisted up in a way that would have been cute in any other situation.

“Clench around my cock again and I’m not gonna have a choice,” he warned.

Taking the challenge, Ryan slid his hands down to grip Shane’s ass, guiding him deep each thrust. At the same moment he began to flex his ass, ignoring the ache it sent through his body. He was wrecked, and he couldn’t wait for more.

“That’s it,” he rasped when Shane’s thrusts became erratic, his throat sore from screaming. “Fill me up. Give it all to me, Shane, come on — oh!”

Shane slammed in hard and deep twice, stilling. His cock began to throb, steady, strong pulses that Ryan could feel deep inside. He watched Shane’s face twist as he came, his arms beginning to shake. Ryan tried his best to keep moving, flexing his ass, but the exhaustion was getting to him.

By the time Shane’s cock stopped pouring come into him, Ryan was comfortably floaty and nearly asleep.

He was awake enough to feel the rush of come that followed Shane’s exit from his loosened, sore hole.

“Fuck— We’re gonna have to change the sheets,” Ryan slurred tiredly.

“Just move over to a dry spot. I’ll change ‘em tomorrow,” Shane said, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s forehead. “Stay awake, okay?”

Ryan felt Shane rise from the bed. He heard his water turn on and Shane returned a few moments later with a warm wet washcloth. He cleaned Ryan’s stomach, helping him move to a dry spot before curling up behind him.

“You’re adorable when you’re all fucked out,” Shane teased.

“I could still kick your ass,” Ryan mumbled.

“I know. And that’s why I love it.”

Ryan grunted, then groaned. “You wrecked my ass tonight.”

“Too bad - guess we’ll have to take a day or two off sex,” Shane suggested, earning a weak elbow in the side.

“No way. Tomorrow morning we’re trying shower sex.”

Shane laughed, snuggling against Ryan’s back. “I’m so glad you gave me a chance, Ryan.”

“I’m glad you said yes when I decided to... We’re gonna have to tell the office so they can figure out the show.”

“It’s your show,” Shane said. “Who cares if you’re doing it with your boyfriend. Is that what we are now?”

“Boyfriends?” Ryan felt Shane nod against his shoulder. Ryan reached down, twining their fingers where Shane’s hand rested on his stomach.

“Yeah, idiot. We’re boyfriends now.”


End file.
